fluffy blue blankets and bukowski
by Lolitsme2147
Summary: "Rory smiled a little at how her husband seemed so much like a little kid at times. He was a best selling author and he showed himself as a cold, tough guy to the world but when he was sick, he turned into the biggest baby anyone would ever meet." a Lit AU fluffy one-shot about Jess being a big baby when he's sick.


**A/N: So I've been having this idea swarming my head for weeks and I decided enough was enough and began to write. Hope everyone enjoys this cute Lit one-shot! I might make it a two shot because I actually have a lot to expand on this topic!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I love Gilmore Girls, I'm totally broke and don't own anything. So in the famous words of Phoebe Buffay, "not-not mine. not-not mine. not-not mine!"**

* * *

"Rory!" Jess moaned loudly from their bedroom. Rory closed her laptop and walked into the bedroom where Jess was laying on the bed, with covers draped around him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you make me some soup?" He coughed feebly. "Please?" He looked up at Rory with his dark brown eyes, which she noticed turned a much lighter shade of almost hazel when he became sick.

"You're kidding, right? You're definitely sick." She teased slightly.

"You grab a pot, place it on the stove and pour the soup inside. Heat it on low." Jess instructed, oblivious to her teasing. He broke eye contact only to snuggle further into the bed.

"Hurry up." He added hoarsely. He shifted and grabbed the tissue box on the nearest night table, only to find that it was empty.

"Could you bring me some tissues too?" He sniffled and peered from under the safety of the covers.

If it was possible, Rory fell in love with his cuteness even more. She felt bad. He'd been sick for almost two days now and he just wasn't having it. She ventured closer into the room towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, all the while, tucking in his covers at the feet and making sure he was as comfy as possible.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked finally before she stood up and got him his soup and tissues.

She inched closer to his face and grazed the side of it with her hand. He was burning up. She gently ran her hands through his little tuft of hair that stuck out wildly from underneath the covers.

He climbed against the headboard and gazed around, looking for something he might need.

"A book." He said finally before checking to see if any were in close proximity. None of the ones he wanted to read were nearby.

"Oh, did I ask already? I want some tissues too, my nose is running." He finished with a cough that seemed to shake his whole body.

"Why don't you catch it?" Rory laughed at her own joke, unable to catch her breath. She quickly stopped laughing when she realized Jess wasn't laughing.

"You know, the least you could do is laugh at my stupid jokes." She said before starting to climb off the bed where she had sat and stroked his hair.

Jess' hand shot out of the covers and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to her. His hazel eyes glinted and Rory saw the corners of his mouth turned upwards for a smirk that rested across his face.

As an attempt to make her feel better, he laughed loudly and over dramatically before he exploded into a massive coughing spell. She chuckled and looked at him in amusement before handing him the glass of water that had been sitting on the bedside table.

"Are you okay?" She asked, once he had downed the glass of water rather quickly.

"NO. I feel like death." He placed the empty glass back on the table before burrowing underneath the blankets like a chipmunk.

Rory smiled a little at how her husband seemed so much like a little kid at times. Jess was a renowned best selling author and he showed himself as a cold, tough guy to the world but when he was sick, he turned into the biggest baby anyone would ever meet.

"I'll get your stuff. And yes a book too." Rory silently crept out of the room and began making him the soup, carefully as she might do something wrong.

"If you smell something's burning, it's not my fault you asked me to cook you something."

"You're not cooking, you're heating up!" He yelled back and ended with a cough.

She bit back a chuckle and concentrated on the task in front of her.

"Rory!" Jess called from the bedroom loudly. She chuckled quietly but made sure not to let him hear and also made sure not to reply to him.

 _What ever will he do if I don't reply to him?_ She thought quietly to herself.

"Roooory!" His voice seemed more impatient and more whiny this time. If that was even possible.

Silence.

"Roooooooory?!" A cough followed. Rory's heart clenched as he coughed feebly and sniffled.

"Yeah?" She said loudly enough for Jess to hear.

Silence.

Rory was worried. She began to panic. He didn't reply but she couldn't leave the pot with soup above an open flame. Could she?

But before she began to draw up her pro/con lists, she got her answer.

"I miss you." A quiet voice said from the bedroom.

She didn't care what anyone else in the world said about Jess Mariano because she knew that he was the softest person in the world.

She finished the soup, gathered all of his requested items and grabbed two extra books just for good measure.

Rory crept silently into the room and was faced with Jess' backside. She shifted the bedside table lamp and placed all of the stuff on it.

As tough and angry as he seemed in the day, he was always so peaceful during his sleep. She brushed a couple of stray locks from his face and he immediately melted into her contact.

He nuzzled his face into her touch and Rory was reminded of the first night he did the same thing. That night had only one perfect moment and Rory swore the moment he nuzzled into her hand was it.

She was transported back to reality when Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

Rory let out a shriek of laughter at how he could be sick and 'nearly dying' as he put it but still be so amusing.

She felt him smirk as he nuzzled further into the back of her neck. She giggled at the rough stubble rubbing against her neck that he seemed to have acquired in only two days.

"Jess." Rory whined as he continued to nuzzle further and further, trying to get as close as humanly possible to her.

"Rory." He imitated her in a mockingly fashion.

"Your soup is getting cold, Jess." She argued back.

"Huh." He continued nuzzling but this time placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

"And don't you need tissues? And don't you wanna see what book I picked out for you to read?" He seemed to perk up at the mention of books.

He placed a final kiss on the side of Rory's neck before moving up and looking towards the bedside table.

"Could you get me the books you picked out?" He asked quietly and looked towards the bedside table.

She grabbed the books excitedly before presenting them to him.

"Bukowski, Hemingway, and Kerouac?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You must really love me." He said, the corners of his mouth upturned into a smile. His smile, as rare as it was, was completely infectious. No pun intended.

Rory grabbed the soup bowl and placed it on the fold able tray in front of him. He gingerly drank the soup.

She began to get up to go back to their home office and proof read a couple of documents she had been working on before Jess called her.

The moment she took a seat at the desk, her phone chimed with a new text alert. Rory grabbed her phone out of her pocket only to find that Jess had texted her.

 _Can you come here? -JM_

 _Tell me what u want b4 I come thr. -RM_

 _I don't speak text language. -JM_

 _I said tell me what you want before I come there. -RM_

 _I want the fluffy blue blanket. -JM_

Rory smirked at the fact that her husband was the biggest baby ever. Hey, at least she had practice before she gets a real live baby.

She walked over to their closet and grabbed the blue blanket before walking over to the bedroom.

"No, not that one! I need the fluffy blue blanket." He whined.

At one point things aren't cute anymore. And Rory was starting to get a little ticked off now.

She grabbed the 'fluffy blue blanket' as her husband so eloquently put it and moseyed back to the bed.

She wrapped him in his blue fluffy blanket like they do with newborn babies. He seemed finally content with everything so Rory made a move to leave before Jess' voice rang out once more.

Rory silently muttered under her breath. _God, where does it end with him?_

She turned back to see a covered Jess with his hands outstretched in front of him like a kid would. Her heart melted for the hundredth time that day as she was reminded that Jess never really got pampered as a kid or taken care of while sick. Her mind wandered to imagining a small Jess having to take care of himself while sick and making sure not to get in Liz's way.

She tiptoed towards him and quickly got under the covers. And the fluffy blue blanket.

"I'm sorry." His muffled voice came out small as he was covered in blankets.

"I know you're busy with work and everything and now you have to take care of me too. I'm sorry for being a burden." Something in his voice made her feel like he had said this multiple times before. Her heart shattered somewhere when he said that he was a burden.

 _No one should ever have to apologize for being sick._ She thought.

She turned so she was facing him and not the wall. Jess' face was covered by the covers that he hid under as any small child would do. She chuckled silently at the idea.

She peeked under the covers and was met with the cutest Jess she had ever seen.

"Is that really what you think? That you're a burden?" Rory asked softly.

"I don't know but I know you have to do a lot for me and my sick butt." He whispered while gazing into her piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were incredibly blue. If they ever had kids, Jess wished everything in the world that they would have her dazzling sapphires.

"Jess. When someone is sick, they should be pampered and cared for and loved because they're sick. You are never a burden. You hear me?" She grabbed his face so they were staring at each other directly.

"You are never ever a burden." She repeated softly.

"But I thought, with the soup and everything it was annoying." He countered.

"Sure, it may be annoying at times but it's all justified." She said with a smile that he wanted to make sure she wore at all times.

"I love you, you sick man."

"Now shut up and kiss me already." She said with something else adorning her lips and Jess could've sworn it was a smirk.

"But I'm sick." He chuckled and moved closer to her before enveloping her mouth in a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: The End! Hope you liked it! I might be publishing a story about pregnant rory and her cravings throughout the months with jess along for the ride so watch out for that story! I have some more Literati ideas so fret not my children! I'll be back soon!**

 **~Hala**


End file.
